


Валентинка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, But then that is Sherlock all over, M/M, Slightly macabre fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон удивляет Шерлока в День святого Валентина неожиданным подарком.





	Валентинка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772377) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



− С днём святого Валентина!

Сидевший над микроскопом Шерлок замер. 

− О... Я... я не знал, что этот праздник для тебя важен. Я должен был купить цветы и конфеты?

− Нет... это легче, когда встречаешься с парнем, − ответил Джон. − Не так много ожиданий. И Шерлок, любимый, я знаю тебя. Ты можешь помнить расписания всех поездов в Англии, но я никогда не рассчитывал, что ты будешь помнить даты.

− Я знаю, что сейчас − февраль.

Джон подошел поближе и погладил Шерлока по плечу. 

− Однако, − добавил он небрежно, − если ты захочешь ответить тем же, ты сможешь сделать это сегодня вечером. В постели.

Шерлок развернулся и поймал руку Джона, прежде чем тот её убрал. А затем широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрел на букет, который Джон поставил на стол рядом с ним. 

− Это... что? 

− Ты спрашиваешь, потому что не можешь ничего сказать?

Шерлок благоговейно прикоснулся к букету. На букет из палочек были прикреплены пакеты для улик, и в каждом из них лежало сердце. Не человеческое − Джон отказался от воровства трупа, а такие, какие ветеринар, друг Молли, смог для него найти. Мышь, попугай, игуана, саламандра, черепаха, кролик и кошка. Все животные были домашними. Они должны были быть усыплены по разным причинам и их владельцы отдали их органы для «исследований». Возможно, этого не ожидали не только они, но и Шерлок.

− Это красиво, − выдохнул Шерлок. − И пригодится для экспериментов.


End file.
